Draw With Me… The Happy Ending
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: This is the happy ending for the popular video "Draw with Me", from mikeenel. I liked the video, but i don't like sad endings. I don't own a thing besides the ending, and some other things. If you never wanted it to have a happy ending at all, then don't read this.


"Draw With Me… The Happy Ending"

**I saw this video a couple of years ago and I decided to make a one-shot of it. I liked that it involved tragedy, but I like happy endings. Hope you don't mind. If you haven't seen the video, watch it on YouTube, original version. I do not own the original idea nor the characters. Things I altered: added names to the characters, used the Easter egg special of "Who – cancelled game", and added my ending.**

_Draw with me_

What Akiko had just done… It was… Hitori simply couldn't believe it… He opened the box and saw it completely stained with blood, with her arm inside it. She'd cut off one of her arms. Hitori was simply too… scared and surprised… She actually cut off her own arm… to feel what he was feeling. The wicked glass had taken his hand, and he couldn't draw anymore, and already had difficult just to write. Hitori held up the arm on his free hand and simply stared at it, without taking sight of it, glancing at Akiko some times. She was smiling, hoping for a good answer, even if he still was wide-eyed. He didn't know what to say next… though, something came up to his mind… something to write…

_I don't want your arm_

_I want you_

He wrote slowly, yet, it was firmed with determination. Of course, due to writing with his right hand while being left-handed, and with his left hand cut off, it was very difficult. He finished writing the message, and her expression changed. She changed her smile in hope for a "thank you" to a sad face, with tears overflowing from her eyes. She looked down, looking towards her arm, which he was holding and looked up to the glass again.

_I'm sorry, but it is all I can do..._

He punched the glass in fury. Of course, after what happened the first time, he wouldn't try to break it again. He tightened his grip and started writing again.

_I'll try to reach you, over the glass_

His expression showed that he was dead-serious. She dropped a couple more of tears and shook her head, saying no.

_I don't think that it's a good idea_

Hitori didn't understand. His ears rose in surprise.

_What?_

She looked down, still sad… Her heart was beating with such strength, she had to lay her hand in her left side of the chest to calm it down. She then wrote slowly.

_Just… Don't do it…_

Hitori didn't really understand Akiko for once. He wanted to be with her, no matter what. His fury calmed down a bit… And he decided to write again, but slower than before.

_You know_

_I want to hug you_

_To warm you_

_To feel you_

He looked towards Akiko, and saw her bushing, crying… She tried not to whimper, so the coat wouldn't fall. She didn't want to see her with her arm chopped off until it would heal a bit. They stood there, staring at each other, for hours, until the night came… They had to go home. All they did was think about each other… Htori kept her arm, and started thinking about why… Why she did it at all… Akiko didn't stop crying the whole night, until she finally fell asleep.

He next, they went to their usual spot. The glass. The glass that kept the separated. She drew, he wrote… like in the first day, though, he couldn't draw anymore… The day went by, like if nothing had happened… But Hitori couldn't kept those emotions in his heart more than just for that day.

The next day, Akiko came before Hitori. She wondered why. They always came at the same time, but this time, he was late. She sat down, waiting for him. After five minutes, he appeared, holding a long ladder, made out of wood.

_What's the ladder for?_

He didn't look at her. He kept looking down, but then raised his hand to write, after putting the ladder down.

_This glass can't keep us separated! I want to be with you!_

He was preparing the ladder, but she started writing as quickly as she could.

_Don't, please! A ladder won't work!_

He already put a foot on it, but stopped to write a reply.

_I want to be with you_

_I want to be with you_

Akiko: _Please, don't!_

Hitori: _You have to understand_

Akiko: _Please, don't do it, it won't work! Try to understand it_

He shook his head, saying no, not wanting to believe they were separated.

_I'm trying…_

He dropped the chalk and started climbing the ladder. He managed to reach the top of it, with a smile on his face, almost reaching his goal. He couldn't believe he was about to succeed. Akiko was also looking up, with tears in her eyes, about to drop down her face, but she smiled, also believing that Hitori would be able to be with her. Suddenly, the ladder fell, and Hitori sweared the glass rose up. He fell down… but to which side? Both.

_Oh god… Your ear!_

A faint line of blood was drawn in the glass. Hitori was still on his side, and Akiko was so worried that her heart almost jumped out of the chest. He stood up, holding his head, not wanting her to see more of that horrible image, where his ear was cut off.

_I'm sorry_

He couldn't show any emotion at all… He simply didn't know what else to write. She was crying, like if all the water of her body was going to her eyes.

_Don't you get it?_

She wrote down, slowly.

_This is what glass does to the ones who try to pass through it_

_So the intruders won't trespass it_

Her tears were falling faster and heavier… She simply didn't know what to do. She also wanted to be with him. He wrote:

_I'm sorry_

She tried to smile, but only half of it did.

_It's sweet that you feel like that for someone like me_

_In reality don't go too far…_

She dropped the black chalk and started crying, face on the snow, right in front of his ear. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to write. They didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. When they had to return home, they promised to come back to the spot again.

The next day, he had bandages over his head, covering his severe wound. He held her chopped arm, and she held his chopped ear.

_How's your head?_

_Better than my arm, must admit_

Both chuckled a bit, but right after that, they looked at each other, blushing slightly. They smilled, and Hitori started writing.

_You know_

_Even if I can't be with you like I wanted, it's like you said_

_There's only a glass between us_

She smiled, knowing he was happy. Even if their desire wasn't realized, they were happy. In a strange way, they were with each other. She had his ear and he had her arm. But Hitori continued to write.

_I just want to try one more thing_

She immediately threw herself against the glass, prepared to write.

_No! Don't try to pass through it again! You already lost a hand and an ear! I don't want you to take another risk_

He smiled at her. She didn't understand it and made a puzzled expression.

_I already made the mistake twice_

_Don't you think I know what not to try?_

He tried to draw a little smiley, but he gave up after trying six times. She giggled at him, making him scratch the back of his head, embarrassed.

_Then what's your plan?_

He nodded and started writing again.

_I heard that if we draw a certain symbol, and we concentrate on it, we are able to realize wishes… I know it's stupid, but… I really want to be with you_

She smile and nodded. She was curious about this symbol. He tried to draw it the best he could do, but he couldn't. He made a sad face, but she wrote something that made him smile.

_Even if our wish can't come true_

_We can always be with each other_

_Now, let's draw_

He knew she was joking a bit. She knew he couldn't draw now, but he did the best he could. The glass had more draws than the zone of the first day. But just like then, they kept a little space left. He was annoyed because she was giggled every time he drew, but he knew that he couldn't blame her.

_Akiko… I want to tell you something_

_I want to tell you something too, Hitori_

They tried to decide which one of them should write first. They finally decided to write at the same time. Hitori took a bit longer, because of his arm, but she waited. They both had written the same exact thing.

_I love you_

They closed their eyes and blushed brightly. They both smiled and gazed into each other's thoughts. Suddenly, Akiko's chopped arm began glowing in Hitori's hands, golden. The same was happening to his chopped ear and the hand under the bandages. They both wondered what was happening. Suddenly, both the arm and the ear disappeared, turning into golden glowing dust. Suddenly, something began moving underneath Hitori's head-bandages. Suddenly, an ear rose from them, making them fall into the snow. Akiko's coat and a couple of bandages then fell, revealing she had her arm back. Hitori looked at his left hand and unwrapped the bandages, revealing the miracle of his hand returning to normal. They both were scared, but relieved. It was like if nothing had happened to them at all. Suddenly, a hole started forming on the glass. It expanded up to the point of their height, and Akiko and Hitori stood up. Was this it? Was this their chance of being together? Akiko ran towards Hitori and vice-versa. They hugged, happily, feeling each other's heat, touching each other's skin. Suddenly, the glass cracked, and shattered into a million pieces, not leaving a trail that ever existed.

"I'm so happy that we can be together." Hiroti said, making her blush. Akiko was a bit scared and nervous about what he would think about her voice. She never had to talk before, since the glass wouldn't let them hear each other's voices.

"Me too." Hiroto blushed by hearing her sweet voice. Her tail was waving slowly and lovingly, making his ears twitch a couple of times. They gazed into each other's eyes and began approaching. They pressed lips against each other's, and blushed brightly. They then held hands, separating from the hug.

"Draw with me." She requested.

"Now I can." He chuckled, smiling, happy for somehow having his hand back.

This is the tale of two people that were so close, yet so far.

But never gave up on hope and love.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this. I don't like making people sad, so I made a happy ending for the story. If you have that special somebody, don't let a glass separate it from you ^_^**

**Review, like it, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!"**


End file.
